The Night Time Stood Still (Gwen and Peter One Shot)
by GwenPeter3
Summary: A little One Shot of the clock tower scene in TASM2. Hope you guys enjoy it! Probably not my best work, but I was emotional after watching the movie again like an idiot so don't judge it to much.


The Night Time Stood Still

Everything seemed to happen so fast, the gears broke and Harry flew back off of me. I looked over the ledge knowing she was falling, but wishing I'd see her beautiful green eyes looking safely up at me. Without hesitation I jumpped from the solid gear I was on after her.

How could I have been so selfish? So blinded by love that I put her in this much danger? She was falling and there was no way I was going to catch up to her not even Spider-Man can change the law of gravity.

As I shot my web out for her time seemed to stand still even just for instant for us. I looked directly into her tear filled eyes, even through the mask I knew she could see it. Everything seemed to flash in my mind so quickly, like life was trying to tell me this was going to be the last time I ever see her.

_"What's your name?"_

"Y-You don't know my name?"

"No I know your name, I just want to know if you know your name,"

"Peter,"

"Parker,"

I was going to save her. I had to save her.

_"No offense, but you're wrong,"_

"What are you talking about?"

"You're wrong about us being on different paths, we're not on different paths, you're my path and you're always going to be my path,"

Our memories flashed through my mind and a million miles a second, then suddenly it was'nt about us anymore, it was about keeping a promise.

_"You're going to make enemies. People are going to get hurt, sometimes people closest to you, so I want you to promise me something okay? Leave Gwen out of it,"_

And I knew he was watching this from somewhere, I don't know where, but I knew he was counting on me.

"How can I do this? What does this make me?"

"I don't know what does that make you?"

"It makes me not able to live with myself,"

"I thought that it meant you loved me?"

"I do love you,"

"Then why isn't that enough?"

"What if something happens to you, like it happened to him because of me?"

"You're Spider-man and I love that, but I love Peter Parker more. That's worth it to me,"

Just then I realized what she meant, the risk was always going to be there and she knew that, but she needed me, she needed us.

After that there were no more memories and time didn't want to wait for me anymore, everything sped back up and I saw her open her mouth just slightly and close her eyes. It wasn't much, but I knew she had accepted this long before I was going to be able to.

The web caught her waist, but she didn't open her eyes. I caught onto a pipe and prayed that I had caught her in time, the biocable webbing tightened and I heard a smack come from below.

A Month Later

I've been sitting in this graveyard staring at this tombestone everyday for a month now trying to find the right words to say, but everytime I think of something I get here and end up just sitting here until I'm forced to leave.

Once again I feel like I'm going to be sitting here all night saying absolutely nothing, but then the words hit me and rush out of me before I can even think about it.

"People come everyday to visit dropping off roses and notes, I don't think this will ever get any easier on your family. They look at me like I've driven myself to the brink of insanity or maybe they think I've already crossed the line. At first they tried to make small talk, but I couldn't take more than a minute of it without nearly having a breakdown. I see you everywhere, and it makes me not able to live with the person I am. I never asked for this, any of it. I haven't put on the suit since the incident at the clock tower, I don't know if I can ever put it on again,"

With those last words my voice becomes lost and quiet like my mind forcing me to stop.

"Here lies Captain George Stacy. Loving Husband and Father. You will always be a hero."

I read the words quietly for what feels like the millionth time since Gwen has been out of the hospital.

"I'm sorry I couldn't keep my promise sir, but it was always going to be like this, from the moment I laid eyes on her I had to be with her, and I'm going to no matter what I have to do,"

I stand up from my crosse legged position on the ground and turn to see her standing there, her teary green eyes looking directly into mine.

"He wouldn't have blamed you, you know?" Gwen says looking down at the peach rose she was twirling in her hand.

She walked straight into my arms and laid her head onto my chest. At the moment I wrapped my arms around her time seemed to come to a stop for me again and I embraced the moment taking note of every little detail of her, my path, Gwen Maxine Stacy.


End file.
